The Empress and The Jedi
by CheshirePeverell
Summary: The Planet Earth one of the undiscovered planets in the vast universe, just made peace between nations when the Galactic Empire invaded, but due to the prowess of military arms, the Knightmare frames and of course the Geass, they were able to keep Earth out of the Imperials but how much longer will they be able to continue their gentle world? Sets After R2 and between ANH and ESB.
Revolution

* * *

The 100th Empress of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia, sister to the Revolutionary Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, Lelouch's title as a tyrant king was scrapped in the gutter when an anonymous tape was sent to the media. It was a recorded video of the 99th emperor and the supposedly deceased Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi and their meeting about the Zero Requiem. There were a lot of outrage and people started to understand why the demon emperor became what he was.

It almost started another war, but Nunnally quick to take the crown and continue to finish the world her brother started for her. With Suzaku, Cornelia and the old members of the Black Knights, Nunnally became the beacon of hope in the planet.

She's only sixteen years old when she brought the world peace and unity. She established United Allied Nations and manage to encourage the world leaders to join within 7 months after crowning.

She was 17 when the world was invaded by the outsiders known as the Galactic Empire, led by the man named Sheev Palpatine and his right hand man Darth Vader. Due to the United Allied Nations, the military arms and the Empress' strategic brilliance and her Geass, the ability to predict the future, the Planet was spared from the tyranny of the imperialists. She led the people to a united front against the invaders.

Due to her dedicated work towards the peace and protection of the whole planet, Nunnally is voted to be the Supreme Councilor for the UAN, she refused, but the world insisted in a condition that only the Empress of Britannia will be named as Supreme Councilor and on her death bed the title of Supreme Councilor will be demolished. Meaning that the position only applies to her and when she dies the United Allied Nations, will be governed in equal setting by the senatorial council.

Earth is considered as a neutral planet by the Galactic Empire, and given a position to the Imperial Senate.

The Empress, Supreme Councilor Nunnally vi Britannia sent one of her brother's trusted and Former Japanese Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi, a man of age 30 to hold position as the Earth's senatorial representative in the Imperial Senate in the planet Coruscant, where the Galactic Empire is established.

United Allied Nations' leaders were not ignorant the oppression the Imperials shows to the neighboring star systems.

The other planets like Alderaan and Chandrila came and asked help for the rebellion against the dictator Emperor Palpatine. Despite wanting to support the rebellion, Nunnally have decided to keep the planet's help to minimal by sending sponsored money, the military arms in the earth were unique and known to the Imperials which is why the UAN can only send money to the rebellion and some willing soldiers to fight for the cause.

It took two years, Nunnally was 19 and Earth has been part of the Imperial Senate for almost 3 years when Alderaan was destroyed by an imperial space station called Death Star, the senators and leaders of the United Allied Nations called for a gathering and finalized their decision.

* * *

Nunnally wheeled in front of the conference room, the world leaders have been

settled in and she's the only one being waited on. She sighed, the people had found out what happened to Alderaan, a planet without military weapons. The people have petitioned to openly fight the Galactic Empire, they were devastated and everyone have mourned for the people of a peaceful planet. They have lighted candles, created mausoleums for the Alderaani people who have perished to be remembered. Nunnally remembered the day when Britannians have gathered in front of the capital, Pendragon to plead for a memorial statue to be built in the capital.

Nunnally gave in to the people demands and had a memorial built. They built a miniature recreation of the city of Alderaan, it was placed next to her brother's mausoleum.

The people have sent their condolences to Princess Leia Organa, being the only living member of the royal family. She had sent personally a message to the princess however Mon Mothma received it instead and informed her that the princess was captured in the space station and was forced to watch the destruction of her home planet.

Nunnally cried in behalf of the princess, the empress knew that Leia will keep her strong façade and forget to cry for her loss.

Princess Leia, once have visited Earth and the Pendragon along with her father Prince Bail Organa. Nunnally was indisposed from her doctor's appointment and was unable to greet them at the capital, Cornelia have hosted them instead. Nunnally wanting to meet the Organas, she sent Suzaku to lead them to the garden of Aries Villa for tea.

Saying that they were shocked was a bit of understatement, they had not believed that a crippled young girl is the empress of the most influential and powerful Empire and led the earth to a one big nation without creating disputes.

Being on the same age, Nunnally and Leia have connected and became good friends.

Nunnally admired Leia for being so strong even on the times of loss and devastation.

Leia in return admired the young empress for being able to move forwards even having burdens physically and emotionally.

The guards in front of the conference room cleared their throats to gain attention from the young empress' thoughts.

Nunnally looked up to them.

"It's time, Supreme Councilor." The guard on the right said.

The guard on the left handed her a walking stick, it has a white shaft, with crafted golden roses in the collar and heel, and a crystal on the handle with an inserted geass sigil. It was a collaboration gift from the Empress Tian Zi of the Chinese Federation and current Japanese Prime Minister Kaguya Sumeragi.

With support from both guards, Nunnally slowly stood up from her confines and proudly stepped in the conference room in front of the world leaders.

Everyone stood up from their seats and followed the young Empress' movements towards the podium with their eyes.

When she reached Suzaku, who was waiting beside, Kallen, Cornelia and Ohgi. Her surrogate brother held out a hand and guided her up to the podium where she looked to the members of the Council. They bowed their heads in respect and proceeded to sit down.

Nunnally waited for the people to sit before beginning.

"To my fellow leaders and fellow men, I stand here today to address the devastating news of Alderaan's destruction, a peaceful planet with no military arms destroyed by the Galactic Empire, an empire similar to what my father Charles zi Britannia wished to create, an empire that my brother ended by tainting his name in our history books, an empire we opposed in sacrifice of our family and friends and an empire who threatens the young peace we have searched and established for years."

Nunnally took a deep breath. "Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan is a dear friend of mine, a strong young woman who has a big dream for peace and large sense of justice. I remember that I was a lot like her when my brother was still alive but unlike her I was not strong both emotionally and physically, but my brother, 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia became my strength, he took matters in his own hands. He became the revolution, his methods were underhanded and costed lives of the innocents but he was able to start the search for freedom, justice and peace."

She turned to the people beside her, who encouragingly smiling at her.

"I told my brother that I wished for a gentle world, he made that wish come true but at the cost of his life. To this day I wondered if I had only told him a different wish would he still created the revolution? Would he have turned a blind eye to the oppression of our father who exiled us to die and stay by my side? But I think back and remember my brother's personality and I realized that he would destroy the world and create a new anyway, that's just how he is."

Shifting from her left foot to lean on the podium and looked at the camera that broadcasting her speech. "Princess Leia is different from me, she is a strong young woman with or without someone like brother, Leia does not need someone like brother because Leia is a revolutionary like brother. Now in her time of loss and need we will lend our arms and shoulders to bring justice to her people and help her and the rebellion to put end to the Galactic Empire and establish the New Republic. Let it be known to the Imperial Capital that the United Allied Nations of the planet Earth is joining hands with the rebellion. Let us prepare our weapons, space vessels and Knightmare frames. Let us create the gentle future of the star systems and establish the new republic."

Nunnally was lead back down from the podium and guided to seat back to her wheelchair.

"To the Allied Nations!" An ambassador in the crowd cried out.

"Aye!" Responded by the people.

"To the New Republic!" Another ambassador exclaimed.

"Aye!"

The conference room bustled with cheers and smiles.

Ohgi took the attention of the people when he spoke.

"Starting today, we are entering a war against the Galactic Empire. It is no easy feat however we are lending the Rebel Alliance, 10000 military arms, including space vessels, we are sending 50 spacecraft pilots and 50 Knightmare frames and their pilots."

Suzaku took over. "Empress Nunnally expressed the desire to send the knights of round to battle, however we cannot leave the planet without strong pilots like the round."

"We have compromised, I, Kallen Kozuki-Stadtfelt, knight of two will lead the knights of three, seven, eight, ninth, and tenth will remain to protect our planet." Kallen continued.

"And in my command as Princess General Cornelia li Britannia, will lead the remaining knights of round, the 50 knightmare frames and their pilots in the space vessel, Euphemia's Dream, under my command." Cornelia said.

The ambassadors nodded in agreement.

However, Nunnally have another idea.

"I, Nunnally vi Britannia, 100th Empress of the Holy Empire of Britannia will replace, Princess General Cornelia li Britannia in command of the Euphemia vessel and I declare Princess General Cornelia li Britannia as Empress regent and her son Lelouch li Britannia II as my heir to the Britannian throne."

The room was thickly silent and everyone was wide eyed at the declaration.

It was Kallen who got out of shock, she moved towards Nunnally and escorted her silently out of the conference room with Suzaku in tow.

When the door closed, there was screams of outrage.

* * *

"I can't believe you would do that Nunnally!" Cornelia exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No." Nunnally replied. "I have decided to go in your place in the Rebel Alliance. Don't worry, Suzaku is going with me and Ohgi too. I won't get in the way and listen to them."

"I can't let you do this!" Cornelia said.

Nunnally smirked, an emotion that looked out of place on her angelic face. "I'm the Supreme Councilor of the UAN, Empress of the Britannia Empire, you can't stop me."

Cornelia was gob smacked with the declaration. "I can't believe it of all times to use your powers against me you do this?!"

"I don't know why you're even trying to stop me, I mean, even big brother gave me approval."

"Wait, you mean Lelouch let you go?"

Nunnally nodded eagerly, "He made me promise to bring Ms. C. C. I was a bit reluctant though Ms. C. C. is brother's girlfriend, I just thought he would get lonely."

"I don't think that's the problem here Nunnally." Kallen said.

"No, there's no problem to begin with. You can't stop me, end of discussion."

Kallen and Cornelia only sighed in defeat and thought "They're truly are siblings."

* * *

End.


End file.
